Until the Darkness ends
by Writerspider
Summary: When everything around them is falling apart can the Freeman brothers stick together or will they fall apart? Huey/Riley
1. What the hell is going on?

**_Hello all my fellow fan fiction fanatics! This is my first story so be nice! This is just a little sample more to come soon!_**

"Riley get up we need to go!" Huey screamed at the top of his lungs while he tugged on Riley's sleeve.

He didn't budge

"You have to leave him we can't afford to waste time like this we NEED to go!" one husky voice yelled over all the noise

"I can't leave him he's my BROTHER! RILEY get your ass u-" he was cut short by a loud bang then silence then total utter darkness.


	2. The Beginning

**Hello once again here's the second chapter it's obviously a bit longer than the first chapter that was just an introduction. I'm going to try to update these at least twice a week enjoy :)**

Chapter 2 The Beginning

It was a bright sunday morning in Wood Crest. The bright sun beamed throughout the neighborhood, the sun shone right through Huey's window and ended directly on the Malcolm X poster that hanged parallel next to his MLK poster. His computer was open on "Microsoft Word" he had been writing an essay for his teacher 3 pages long even though the required assignment was only a page long, Huey being the overachiever that he is.

In the next room Riley was asleep halfway hanging off the bed. His room was messy filled with Thuganifcent and Gangstalious posters. He snored loudly this snoring woke Huey up numerous times throughout his lifetime living with him.

There was a shuffling downstairs. Riley stirred however did not wake up on the flip side Huey snapped awake. He rubbed his eyes while walking to his computer he had remembered what he was doing and wanted to finish it before school started.

"Where the hell is my Orange Juice" Robert thought as he opened his refrigerator to only find out that there was none. "Riley, Huey get down here! Which one of you ignorant niggas took my orange juice?"

He shut the door angrily this wasn't the first time that one of his grandchildren took his orange juice.  
"There kids why wouldn't they want something more sugary like soda or juice?" he thought

"I will never understand kids these days" Robert said out loud.

Huey was finishing up his last paragraph when he heard his grandfathers yell. He got up and slowly walked to Riley's room. He didn't even bother knocking he just pushed the door(that was already partially ajar) open. He sleepily walked over to Riley's bed and shook him.

"Riley, get up Granddad knows that you took his orange juice, and I'm not taking the blame for this one"

"Leave me alone nigga I'm trying to sleep and didn't even take his juice" Riley sleepily retorted

Huey had enough he gripped Riley by his undershirt and dragged him downstairs. He didn't do this without contention however Riley kicked, punched and scratched all the way down the steps.

"Here" Huey dragged Riley to the middle of the kitchen " he did it" as Huey said this he turned around and slowly walked back upstairs to finish his project(which was technically already finished.

"Why, boy? You have tea, lemonade,cool aid, thug juice and gangsta syrup. Why do you feel the need to drink my orange juice?" Robert looked disappointingly at Riley

" I didn't drink it Huey did it I swear! Look at me grandad, do I look like the type of person to do such a thing" Riley responded now fully awake do to being viciously dragged down the steps

So your telling me if I went into your room that I wouldn't find a cup or carton of Orange Juice?" Robert angrily responded

"What would you do that? Your not going to believe one of your only two grandsons? I feel offended!" Riley said with a puppy dog face

"Whatever since you say you thief, you know your gonna pay for this right? Now go back upstairs and get ready to go to school" Robert almost yellled

Riley did what he was told and went upstairs Huey was waiting outside his door. Before Riley went in his room he mumbled to Huey "snitch"


	3. Time To GO

**OMG Guys i am sooooo sorry i totally forgot i was even writing a story! I totally left you guys hanging, i was busy with school work and things like that i totally forgot about this. But now i'm back and i will continue to write Please enjoy and rate and review :)**

"Boys get downstairs your gonna miss the damn bus" Robert yelled at the top of his lungs as he put down the empty orange juice carton

"Come on Riley we need to go!" Huey said while getting his book bag and running down the steps.

Riley didn't respond to him, although he did hurry up he decided he wasn't going to talk to Huey that whole day because of his bitch assness and the fact that he snitched on him. He went downstairs and was greeted by Robert who had a stern look on his face.

Robert looked at Riley for a couple seconds before finally saying "Here" as he said this he pulled out a ten dollar bill from his back pocket. Riley looked at him confused, was he rewarding him for being a gangsta?

"Take this, use five of it for your lunch and use the other five to get me my orange juice, NOW if I come home and there's not a carton on that kitchen counter OJ won't be the only thing you would have to worry about ARE WE CLEAR?" Robert almost yelled.

"Yes grandad" Riley said as he took the money.

"Now go get that damn bus before your late" Robert said as he walked back into the living room to watch some TV.

With this Riley did what he was told he opened the door to leave, he looked at the money and before he closed the door there was an apparent smirk on face.

Then the door shut.

**_I know i just left you guys with ANOTHER cliffhanger but I was so excited to get another chapter out i couldn't wait.. trust i will have another chapter up by tonight!_**


	4. That Damn Speech

"Why are you such a fucking snitch all the time Huey? I mean damn I know your a lame but why do you always have to be a bitch ass nigga?" Riley said angrily as he closed his house door behind him.

"If you stop doing stupid stuff I wouldn't have to tell Grandad anything, You never have to "snitch" on me because I never do anything stupid" Huey replied while staring in front of him towards the bus stop.

"Whatever nigga" Riley said as he put his hands in his pockets to get his ipod. He put his headphones in and began to blast the new Gangstalious album that was recently released.

Huey ignored the loud music that was coming to the left of him he had more important things on his mind that day. His teacher Mr. James has been bugging him the whole week about the speech that he is supposed to give at the benefit dinner on Tuesday. Do to the fact that Huey had the highest overall GPA in his class he was chosen to speak at the benefit dinner this year((the benefit dinner was a formal dinner with the people that funded his schoolJ. Edgar Hoover Elementary).Huey wasn't nervous at all about speaking matter of fact he actually loved public speaking, the main problem that Huey had is that how there sponsors treated the kids. He felt that they treated there school like it was a chore and that they didn't actually like giving money to the school. Every year that Huey had came(this is his first time speaking but he has been at several of the dinners do to his GPA always been very high)the sponsors treated him like he was nothing or in other words treated him like a "nigga'. They didn't look him in the eye, they didn't shake his hand they weren't even remotely hospitable to him and his other students.

Huey was worried that his emotions would get the best of him and he will end up saying something they would get him and his school in trouble. It was Monday so Huey had four days to get ready to do the speech he had already written it a week before, but before he can even get through the week he had to get away from RILEY because the music that he was blasting was horrendous!

"So Huey how's the speech coming along?" Mr. James asked while he sat down next to Huey in the cafeteria.

"It's going good Mr. James I actually already have it written I'm just going over some minor details" Huey said before he took a sip of his protein shake(he was big on those these days).

"That's awesome Huey!" Mr. James said as he went to give a Huey a fist pump, Huey looked at his english teacher with a blank expression. Mr. James got the idea and awkward moved his hand.

"Well If you need anything you know where to find me" Mr. James said as he patted Huey's hand an then walked away.

This is going to be a long week Huey thought as he took a bite of his sandwich.

**So Sorry guys that it took me so long to get this chapter out! I was just busy over this summer and I couldn't get enough time to actually sit here and write a chapter but for the rest of this year I am almost certain that I will avabile to update this twice a week. **

**Side Note- There are going to be a couple more chapters were there isn't that much action. I just need to build the characters a bit more.**

**Review Review Review! The next chapter is coming on Saturday**


End file.
